Don't You Dare
by Versya
Summary: Jaejoong yang selalu mengacau disetiap pesta, dan membuat Yunho malu.. hingga Yunho mendiamkannya.. karena merasa Yunho tak cinta lagi padanya, membuat Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan.. tapi benarkah keputusan Jaejoong? Cari tau sendiri.. Just RnR oneshoot membosankan hurt tp ga hurt romance tp ga romance *nyengir YUNJAE AS ALWAYS


**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

Don't You Dare

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort and Romance #kalo salah maapin yak*smirk

**Pair:**

YunJae

**Warning:**

**NO EDIT. **OOC, Typo(s). **Borring.**

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAHAHA!

HAHAHAHA

"Apa kau lihat tadi?"

"si bodoh itu benar-benar memalukan…"

"yah.. dia benar-benar tak tahu malu…"

"aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.."

"yah.. setidaknya ini sedikit menghibur…"

HAHAHAHAHA

Gelak tawa berderai dan gunjingan masih memenuhi halaman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi pesta yang harusnya digelar dengan meriah. Tampak seorang namja cantik tengah berada di tengah kolam renang dan sedang berusaha untuk menepi dan dibantu seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tegas dan cenderung seram dan pandangan mata setajam elang yang menyorotkan rasa peduli yang besar pada sang namja cantik. Meninggalkan sosok seorang namja dengan mata musang yang memandang sengit kearah perginya sang namja cantik. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

'Beraninya kau… Kim Jaejoong!' sungutnya dalam hati dan mengikuti sang namja cantik yang di papah orang lain menuju tepi.

"gwaenchana?" suara nan tegas menginterupsi gendang telinga sang namja cantik.

"uhuk-uhuk.. ne.. nan gwaencahana Seunghyun~ah.. Gomawo~~" balas sang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

"Pabbo!" sentil Seunghyun pada kening Jaejoong.

"YAK"

"bagaimana bisa kau mengacaukan pesta ku.. hhh~~ dimana ada Kim Jaejoong disitu ada kekacauan~~" keluh sang tuan rumah yang bernama Seunghyun atau lebih tepatnya Choi Seunghyun dengan nada menggoda.

Di usapnya rambutnya yang basah saat mendapatkan uluran handuk dari maid yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Yak! Kau kejam sekali TOP~ah.. tidak semua kekacauan terjadi karena ku.. aku hanya kurang berhati-hati sedikit.. hehehe" bela Jaejoong dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Oi Yunho~~ bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekasih bodoh sepertinya hah?" gurau Seunghyun atau akrab disapa TOP pada Yunho –namja dengan mata Musang- tanpa melihat aura suram yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"hm.. ayo pulang boo~~" tanpa basa-basi Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dan memaksanya berdiri.

"k-kenapa Yun? Pestanya kan belum selesai.." heran Jaejoong dengan mimik bingung yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"…" Yunho hanya diam dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong untuk dibawa pulang.

Sementara itu, suara-suara gunjingan yang bernada negative tak hentinya keluar dari bibir para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan adalah teman satu fakultas Seunghyun dan Jaejoong.

"Yunho pasti sangat malu saat ini"

"dasar tak tahu malu si bodoh itu, aku kasihan pada Yunho"

"hah~~ apa dia tidak tahu betapa populernya Yunho~~ bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempermalukan Yunho seperti itu"

"benar~~ itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali"

"Kasihan Yunho"

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu semua saat sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengganti baju mu dulu Yun?" tegur Park Yoochun sahabat dari Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka berdua berada dihadapannya.

"itu benar Yun, aku masih memiliki beberapa baju yang belum ku kenakan.. aku rasa bisa kau pakai terlebih dahulu" sahut TOP dari arah belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"…"

"hhh~~ ikut aku" desah TOP saat tak mendapat respon dari kedua sahabatnya.

Yunho yang terlalu sibuk menekan rasa amarahnya.

Dan Jaejoong yang terlalu sibuk dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Yunho.

.

.

Saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di bus untuk menuju ke apartemen mereka berdua. Apartemen yang ditempati berdua selama 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka.

"Yun.." suara lirih Jaejoong memecah kesunyian yang tercipta.

"…"

"kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?" tak menyerah, Jaejoong masih berusaha membuat kekasih hatinya mengeluarkan kata.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"kau.. kau akan benar-benar mengacuhkan ku?"

"…"

"apa kau marah pada ku?"

"…"

'_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa salah ku? Apa karena kecerobohan ku di pesta tadi? Tapi itukan tidak sepenuhnya salahku.._'

"Yun… Yunni-ya~~~ jawab aku eoh?" masih belum menyerah Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Yunho dengan aegyonya yang biasanya selalu berhasil.

"…"

Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"kali ini apa salahku Yun?"

"…"

"kalau kau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini.. itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana… setidaknya beritahu aku, dimana salahku.."

"…"

'_apa kesalahan ku sebesar itu Yunnie~ya_'

.

"_si bodoh itu benar-benar memalukan…"_

"_yah.. dia benar-benar tak tahu malu…"_

"_Yunho pasti sangat malu saat ini"_

"_dasar tak tahu malu si bodoh itu, aku kasihan pada Yunho"_

"_hah~~ apa dia tidak tahu betapa populernya Yunho~~ bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempermalukan Yunho seperti itu"_

"_benar~~ itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali"_

"_Kasihan Yunho"_

.

Sekelebat bayangan kejadian tadi dan ucapan-ucapan sinis yang terlontar untuknya pun terus menari di otak Jaejoong.

Dipandangnya mata kecil milik Yunho. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang untuknya kini terpejam erat. Jaejoong juga menyadari rahang Yunho yang mengatup rapat, seolah sedang menahan amarah.

Jaejoong tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

'_benar.. Yunnie pasti sangat malu pada ku.. aku sangat sering merusak pesta yang ku hadiri.. dan itu semua karena satu orang.. wanita tak tahu diri yang ingin merebut Yunnie~ku.. harusnya Yunnie tahu itu.. aku tak peduli jika orang-orang menertawakanku.. aku tak peduli jika orang-orang mencemoohku.. tapi kenapa Yunnie~~_'

"Kim Jaejoong!" sentak sebuah suara yang memasuki indera pendengarnya kasar. Membuat Jaejoong terlepas dari lamunannya.

"ah iya Yun~~ ada apa?"

"…"

Tanpa menjawab Yunho berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar bus. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"sudah sampai ternyata…" gumam pemilik mata doe pelan.

.

.

Suasana sunyi masih menjadi background bagi sepasang kekasih yang kini berada di lift apartemen.

"apa sampai akhir kau akan terus mengacuhkan ku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi tak ingin menyerah.

"…"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Yunho hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

TING

Suara lift yang terbukapun menyadarkan kedua sosok didalam lift tersebut. Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan sosok namja cantik yang memandang punggungnya.

'_begitu yaaa~~ aku tak berarti lagi ya_'

"apa yang kau lakukan Jae.." Tanya Yunho seraya tangannya menahan lift yang hendak menutup.

'_tidak ada panggilan saying lagi ya~~_'

"tidak ada.. aku hanya sedang berfikir.." jawab Jaejoong santai dan masih bersandar pada dinding lift.

"cepat keluar dan berhenti bermain-main.. kau bisa menganggu orang lain" perintah Yunho tegas dan masih memegang pintu lift.

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dari sandarannya.

"aku pasti sangat memalukan bagi mu kan Yun.."

"…"

"kau pasti sangat lelah terus mengurus segala kekacauan ku.."

"cepat keluar aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat"

'_aku pasti benar-benar membuat mu lelah Yun_' batin Jaejoong miris.

"baiklah.." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bibir lift.

Yunho yang melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang akan keluar segera melepaskan pegangannya.

"aku sudah berfikir Yunho~~ kau pasti sangat lelah dengan segala tingkah ku.." Jaejoong menekan tombol turun dan menutup pada sisi lift dan menekan angka 5.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong. Menatap mata doe yang balas menatapnya.

"aku sudah memikirkannya… lebih baik.. kita akhiri saja hubungan ini.. Yunho~ ya.." kata Jaejoong kemudian. Perlahan pintu lift mulai menutup.

Yunho masih mencerna segala ucapan Jaejoong.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho.. dan terima kasih" lanjut Jaejoong dan bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift tertutup rapat.

Meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Dan saat ia tersadar, ia hanya mendapati pintu lift yang tertutup rapat.

"KIM JAEJOOOONG!" Raung Yunho murka dan memukul-mukul pintu lift. Seolah pintu lift tersebut akan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong kembali.

"JAE! BERANINYA KAU!" masih dikuasai amarah, Yunho menekan tombol menurun untuk pengoprasian lift. Seraya melihat angka yang terus menurun dari atas lift yang tadinya ditempati Jaejoong.

5

"untuk apa jaejoong berhenti dilantai 5" pikir Yunho dan menunggu lift disebelah terbuka.

Tapi lift yang digunakan Jaejoong kembali turun.

"PABBO! Tentu saja dia akan ke lantai dasar" maki Yunho menyadari kebodohannya.

TING

Pintu lift pun terbuka.

"akan sangat lama jika aku menggunakan besi ini.. lebih baik aku menggunakan tangga."

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Yunho segera menuruni tangga darurat. Berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bisa secepatnya mencapai akhir.

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

.

.

Tepat ditangga darurat yang menghubungkan lantai 5 dan 6 Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Disana. Di ujung tangga, dekat pintu lantai 5. Yunho bisa melihat sosok yang ia kenali sebagai kekasihnya. Pujaan hatinya. Sedang tertunduk dan menggenggam handphone yang menempel pada telinganya.

"mantan kekasih chunnie" suara Jaejoong dapat didengar jelas oleh Yunho. Suara Jaejoong yang sedang bergetar dan serak.

/_apa maksud mu mantan kekasih hyung?/_

"…"

/…/

"…"

/_hyung~~ kau masih disana?/_

"hm.."

/_bisa kau jelaskan pada ku hyung? Apa maksud dari mantan kekasih mu itu?/_

"a-aku.. aku.. aku sudah mengakhirinya dengan Yunho, Chunnie~~"

/_M-Mwo!/_

"hmm.. aku.. aku telah mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Yunho.."

/_Apa kau gila Hyung!/_

"…"

.

"a-aku.. aku.. aku sudah mengakhirinya dengan Yunho, Chunnie~~"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat saat mendengar penuturan jaejoong. Rahangnya mengatup rapat dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada namja cantik yang kini focus pada telfon genggamnya.

'_don't you dare, Kim Jaejoong! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepaskan mu!'_

"hmm.. aku.. aku telah mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Yunho.."

Dada Yunho semakin sesak saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang kembali menyuarakan kalimat terlarang bagi Yunho.

"aku memang gila Chunnie~~ aku memang gila.. aku selalu membuat Yunho berada dalam masalah.. aku selalu mengaku padanya mencintainya.. tapi yang kuberikan padanya hanyalah luka, rasa malu dan masalah.."

Perlahan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa sedikit lega, karena hanya alasan konyol saja yang membuat Jaejoong memutuskannya. Yunho terlalu takut. Terlalu takut jika alasan Jaejoong memutuskannya karena namja cantik itu tak lagi mencintainya. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa cinta dari Jaejoong.

"aku tahu.. tapi hari ini dia terus mendiamkan ku Chunnie~~ sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya mendiamkan ku.. padahal kemarin-kemarin dia akan selalu ada untuk mendengar segala alasan ku dan hanya berkata 'aku tahu.. teruslah menjadi kim jaejoong yang selalu mempertahankanku'.. tapi tadi tidak Chunnie.. dia hanya diaam saja.. kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?"

Yunho kembali mengepalkan tangannya mengingat hal tadi. Ingatan saat Jaejoong terjatuh karena ulah seorang wanita yang selalu mengejarnya. Yunho bisa melihat, saat wanita itu menjegal kaki indah Jaejoong dan juga mendorong Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong tercebur di kolam. Dia melihatnya namun jaraknya yang terlampau jauh membuatnya tidak sempat menghenentikan Jaejoong jatuh ke kolam.

"terserah jika kau ingin mengatai ku kekanakan Chunnie~~ aku hanya tidak terbiasa mendapati sikapnya yang seperti itu.. mungkin dia sudah bosan dan tidak mencintai ku lagi.. mungkin dia sudah memilih gadis itu.. dan mungkin.. aku.. sudah tak berharga baginya-

"Tutup mulut mu KIM JAEJOONG!" Bentak Yunho lantang. Yunho sungguh tidak tahan mendengar segala untaian kalimat dari Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan perlahan, Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Y-Y-Yunho~~"

"hentikan semua omong kosong mu Jae!" lanjut Yunho seraya menuruni tangga. Menuju ke arah Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"apa kau tidak bisa mengatkan hal lain selain bualan, eoh?"

"bualan? Bualan tentang apa Jung Yunho~ssi?" seru Jaejoong tak terima.

"tau apa kau tentang diriku? Orang seperti mu tau apa tentang ku!" Yunho semakin mendekati Jaejoong dengan aura suram dan memandang langsung ke arah mata doe Jaejoong.

Mata doe yang tadinya menatap Yunho nanar, kini berbalik menantang.

"YA! Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang mu Jung Yunho~ssi.. aku hanya MANTAN kekasihmu yang tak berguna!"

SET

BRAK

Yunho mencengkeram erat lengan Jaejoong yang kini ia penjarakan pada dinding. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang meringis pelan karena benturan tembok dan punggungnya.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG DIRIKU KIM JAEJOONG! Kau mengatakan aku sudah bosan pada mu, mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi, mengatakan aku lebih memilih wanita bodoh itu.. mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berharga lagi untuk ku! BERANINYA KAU KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Y-Yunho"

"dari tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah menyukai mu.. lalu semakin tumbuh hingga aku mencintai mu.. dan semakin tumbuh hingga aku tak sanggup untuk kehilanganmu.. aku selalu senang saat kau menjauhkan ku dari wanita-wanita bodoh itu.. sangat senang saat kau menjaga dirimu dari sentuhan orang-orang bodoh.."

"…"

"tapi malam ini.. malam ini.. beraninya kau.. mengabaikan uluran tangan ku dan malah lebih memilih orang lain untuk menolong mu.. JAE!"

"Yunnie…"

"kau bilang aku mendiamkan mu karena kau selalu membuat ku malu? Tidak Jae.. sedikitpun aku tak pernah malu memiliki sosok yang sangat berharga seperti mu.. tapi KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH ULURAN TANGAN SEUNGHYUN DARIPADA AKU!"

"Y-Yunnie.. a-aku tidak tahu.. a-aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah Seunghyun.. a-aku hanya menggapai dan berharap segera keluar dari air.. a-aku terlalu takut Yun.."

GREB

"Yun-Yunnie.."

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong. Merengkuh sosok namja cantik yang selalu dicintainya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Boo~~, Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. bagi ku kau adalah harta terindah yang ku miliki.."

"Yunnie…"

"jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu lagi.. aku ingin selalu bersama mu hingga ajal menjemput nanti.. jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan seperti tadi.."

"mengucapkan apa Yunnie?"

"aku tidak akan memberitahumu.. biar kau tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi.. aku mencintai mu.. Jeongmal Saranghae Boo~~"

"mengucapkan apa Yun? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mu?"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak.

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. Good. Bye. Kim. Jaejoong!" eja Yunho per-kata dengan suara dalam yang berat tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"a-a-arra-so Yun-nie.. ta-ta-pi.. kkhh~ le-pphas-kan du-lu Yun.. k-kau mem-bu-nuh ku" balas Jaejoong dengan susah payah.

Seketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan meneliti wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam.

"Mianhae.."

"hah~ hah~ hah~ ka-u benar-benar bisa membunuhku YUNNIE!"

CUP

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho, setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"N-nado Saranghae, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

KLIK

"hah~~ dasar roman picisan! Kekanakan! Hanya karena masalah sepele sampai mengganggu tidur indah ku.. dasar Hyung-deul menyebalkan" keluh seorang namja dengan wajah cassanova dan berjidat lebar.

"semoga hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi.. aku malas selalu menjadi tempat mengeluh mereka berdua"

.

.

.

.

_**Annyeong!**_

_**Vee bawa oneshoot kedua nih.. ehhehe**_

_**Terimakasih ya, yang sudah review, fav dan bahkan ada yang follow di oneshoot pertama Vee "Rahasia Terindah"..**_

_**Hehe**_

_**Jeongmal Gomawo~~**_

_**Untuk yang minta Yunho side, akan Vee pertimbangkan.. tapi Vee ga janji**_

_**Untuk yang minta sequel, kayanya Vee ga bisa bikin deh..**_

_**Vee lama ga nulis karena nulis skripsi, dan ini Vee lagi nulis oneshoot untuk mengembalikan semangat Vee nulis karya fiksi..**_

_**Jadi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan..**_

_**Curhat dikit ya**_

_**Sebenarnya, saya lumayan tertarik dengan fandom Naruto dengan pair SASUNARU..**_

_**Tapi masih ragu mau buat fanfict nya.. apalagi di Manganya udah jelas siapa pasangan mereka..**_

_**Kira-kira ada yang suka pair itu ndak?**_

_**Hehee**_

_**#ABAIKAN**_

_**Akhir kata..**_

_**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca**_

_**Saranghae..**_

_**`~Salam Vee**_


End file.
